Saiyan Slaves
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: The Saiyans were conquered by the humans with technological strength. They are sent to Earth as slaves. But together, a group of Saiyans and Humans will save the universe from the ultimate evil. R/R! Ch. 14 up! I am still taking authors!! R/R!
1. Sold Again

Disclaimer-If I owned DBZ, I'd be filthy stinking rich. Right now, I've got 5 bucks in pennies. Do the math. I also don't own the song 'Durme, Durme', though I wish I did. 

Summary-This time, the Sayains are captured with technology and ki collars. They are sent to Earth as slaves. Sure, you've seen human slaves, but what if it the other way around?

"Blah" indicates speech

'Blah' indicates thoughts

~Blah~ indicates telepathy through a bond

__

Blah indicates a Saiyan/Japanese word

BLAH indicates emphasis

Sold Again

"Durme, durme, sin ansia i do lor. Durme, durme. Durme!" Celipa finished the lullaby to her twin sons, Kakarot and Radditz. They were only six years old today, November 26th. 

"Celipa-_chan_," her husband, Bardock, said to her, entering the room. "Are they asleep?"

"_Hai_, finally," Celipa said, smiling. She gently kissed both her sons' foreheads before putting them in their respective beds. 

"Come, love, I'm tired," Celipa said, entering into her bedroom. She changed into her nightgown and got into bed, Bardock following her.

~Good night~ they thought together, before drifting off to sleep.

That was the last time Kakarot saw either of his parents.

Later that night, Earthling traders had broken into their home. They had kidnapped the entire family and separated him from them. Those traders, how dare they divide a family like that? Leave a 6-year-old alone on a strange planet while taking off with his family?

Kakarot only had a handful of memories left, due to a nasty bash on the head when he first arrived on Earth. He remembered play-fights with his brother and father and lots of good food every day. But his mother was translucent to him, without a solid memory of her. All he remembered was that song, that beautiful foreign song. He knew only a handful of words that the song translated into, and he held on to them for dear life: Sleep, sleep, mother's little boy, free from worry or pain. Listen with joy to your mother's words, at the beauty of Sh'ma Yisrael. So now he was here. Living with some monks in a secluded temple in the far-off mountains. The head monks were Gohan and Orinji, and while Gohan was kind, Orinji not only beat Kakarot, but his youngest son Krillin. Heaven only knew what Orinji did to his wife.

"Goku!" Krillin called from about twenty feet away. "Come on! You promised you'd teach me to fly today!"

Goku. The name the monks had given to him. It was easier and quicker for them to say than 'Kakarot', so everyone called him 'Goku'. He took it as a nickname.

"Coming, Krillin!" Kakarot called back, jumping down from the rafters he had been relaxing on and running to join his best friend.

"Now, the Saiyans learned how to fly by contacting their _genkai ki_, or spirit energy. _Genkai ki_ is what you feel inside of you when you are using your full power. All you need to do is bring it out and push it down, and you're flying. Here, I'll show you."

The 8-year-old sat Indian-style in the pasture. He cupped his hands in front of him and concentrated, seeming to meditate. Little sparks shot in front of him, until a small circle of light shone inbetween his cupped hands. "And THAT is _genkai ki, _Krillin-_kun_."

"Wow," Krillin said, staring intently at Kakarot's _ki_. "And I can do THAT?"

"_Hai_," Kakarot replied. "Now, you try it."

Krillin copied Kakarot's posture and tried. He glared intensely at his cupped hands, his whole body shaking.

"_Ie, ie, ie_!" Kakarot scolded. "You've got to relax, Krillin. You're never gonna fly if you have a seizure!"

Krillin laughed at that and relaxed a little.

Slowly but surely, a tiny ball of _ki_ formed in front of him.

"That's it, Krillin!" Kakarot cheered. "Now, push it down!"

Krillin gathered all his strength and pushed his _ki_ down.

He felt a strange sensation underneath him as the grass slipped away from his crossed legs and he levitated into the air. Krillin unfolded his short legs to find that they couldn't touch the ground.

That, frankly, made him nervous.

"Oof!" Krillin moaned as he landed on the ground with a thud. "How'd I do, Goku? How'd I do?"

"You did great, Krillin!" Kakarot exclaimed. "Not even most Saiyans can levitate on their first day!"

"All right!" Krillin applauded himself. "You know what, Goku? Once I master this, we could fly out of here and never come back!"

"No, we couldn't," Kakarot said glumly.

"Why not?" Krillin asked disappointedly.

Kakarot traced a finger around the brace-like collar around his neck. "This. If we DO escape, they'll just press the button. I get an electric charge, and they find out where we are."

"That sucks," Krillin said with a pout.

Kakarot nodded in agreement.

"Krillin! Goku!" they heard Orinji shout for them.

"Coming, Master!" they both called, running into the building.

Orinji was standing in his orange temple robes with his hands behind his back, looking serious. This wasn't good. If it wasn't Sunday and Orinji wore his robes, it only meant trouble.

"Boys, this is Roshi Uranai," Orinji said, gesturing to an aging man in a black business suit, complete with a black hat!

"Greetings, sir," both boys chorused as one, bowing respectively.

"I see they are respective as well as industrious," Roshi commented to Orinji.

Gohan stepped forward. "Boys, no matter what happens, I want you to keep yourselves out of trouble and respect Mr. Uranai."

"Why?" Kakarot asked.

"As I said," Orinji cut in. "This is Roshi Uranai. Your new master."

Well, what do you think? I got this fic from another story, though I can't remember the name/author of it. I have added lots of my own twists in it, though. For instance: the other author didn't put Krillin or Master Roshi in. You will see how my story differs from hers/his (if you ever read hers/his) if you read the upcoming chapters. Remember, REVIEW nicely and FLAME gently. ^-^


	2. Kame House

Disclaimer-I'm not going to say it…

Summary-It's all in the title

Note-This chapter is completely dedicated to Kakarot and Krillin, but I'll put Vegeta in the upcoming chapters. 

Kame House

Roshi pulled the submarine capsule onto an island. All three got out and he re-capsuled it. "Okay boys, let's get going," he said to the two, ushering them a little down the street. "It's supposed to hail tonight."

Within a few minutes, they were standing inside a pink, dome-shaped house, as the rain continued to pour down behind them.

"All right, people!" Roshi shouted. "You can come out!"

Within a few minutes, the entire populace of the house was standing in the hallway.

"Guys, these are the two new additions," Roshi said, putting a hand on both boys' heads. "These are Goku and Krillin."

"My real name's Kakarot," Kakarot announced.

"Boys, those charming young girls are Launch and Chichi." Roshi pointed to two young girls, one with bushy blue hair and round black eyes, the other with silky black hair and big black eyes. "Launch is our maid, and Chichi is the daughter of my student, Ox-King. That's him over there." He pointed to a very large man with a thatch of brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello," they all said, bowing to the two boys.

"Hello," Krillin said, also bowing.

"_Moshi-moshi_," Kakarot said, following Krillin's example.

Everyone stared at him strangely. "Oh, sorry!" he said. "That means 'hello' in Saiyan."

"Goku, or Kakarot, is from Vegetasei," Roshi explained.

"Oh!" Chichi and Launch said in unison. "Cool!" Chichi exclaimed, while Launch smiled her irresistibly cute smile.

"If you come this way boys, I'll show you to your room." Roshi walked down a hallway, Kakarot and Krillin following after him.

"You two will sleep in here," Roshi said, opening a door. Inside was a plain, simple room, with two beds, a window, and a closet. A rug sat on the floor, and a clock hung on the wall.

"Dinner!" Launch called from downstairs.

"All right!" Krillin and Kakarot shouted, stampeding down the stairs and into the kitchen. (They actually follow their noses…*_*) 

Kakarot promptly sat down at the table and began inhaling the food, Krillin doing the same though not quite to the extent of his friend.

"Boy! Those two sure have healthy appetites!" Ox-King commented as the two cleared away nearly half the table.

"Hey!" Chichi yelled at them. "The rest of us need to eat, too!"

"Huh?" both boys looked at her, noodles dangling out of their mouths. "Oh, sorry." Both of them pushed the half-empty bowls towards the others.

Being a Saiyan, Kakarot promptly started to feel tired soon after dinner. "Night," he said, yawning and going back to his room.

About an hour later, Krillin came in. Kakarot wasn't asleep. He was staring at the ceiling, his tail twitching in its leaning stance over the side of the bed.

"Hey, Goku," Krillin said.

"Yeah?" Kakarot answered, not moving to face him.

"What's Vegetasei like?"

Kakarot still didn't turn to face him. He sat and thought for a minute. Krillin waited patiently. 

"I…I don't remember Vegetasei that much," he confessed. "I remember my father, Bardock, and my brother, Radditz, and my cousin, Turles. We would train all day, and then we'd go home, where my mother…" he trailed off.

"What about your mother?" Krillin asked.

"I don't remember her as much as I'd like to. All I remember is her name, Celipa. And a song she used to sing to my brother and me. It was called 'Durme, durme'. It's from Earth. A country called Spain, I think."

"I've heard that song on the radio once," Krillin said. "I don't know what it says in English."

"Sleep, sleep, mother's little boy, free from worry or pain," Kakarot filled in. "Listen with joy to your mother's words in the beauty of Sh'ma Yisrael."

They sat in silence for a moment until Krillin asked another question. "Goku, if you could have one wish, what would it be? I'd wish to be a fighter."

"I'd wish…" Kakarot trailed off. "I'd wish that I could see my family again, just once."

Outside the door, Roshi was listening to the two talking. 'Boys,' he thought. 'I have a way to make both your wishes come true.'

He walked away down the hall, leaving the two best friends to talk until they fell asleep.

Sap, sap, sap, and more sap. Maybe not that much sap, but more sap than I usually write. ^-^. I'm trying to make the mood sad. Anyway, in case anyone wonders or even cares, the other Z-fighters will somehow end up at Kame House, but as of right now, I'm not sure where this is going. You'll know soon enough though.

REVIEW!!!!


	3. The Newest Edition...Prince Vegeta

Disclaimer-(To the tune of 'It's A Small World After All') I don't own DBZ. I don't own DBZ. Sue me, all you readers…and you'll get NOTHING!

Summary-You should know this by the third chapter.

A/N-If it looks like I overdo the song…IT'S BECAUSE I'M SUPPOSED TO!!!!! The song will play a very important part in the story. Plus, I FINALLY got all the words! 

The Newest Edition…Prince Vegeta?

Kakarot and Krillin were allowed to sleep in that morning. It was 11: 30 when they finally rolled out of bed and thunked down the stairs.

They were met by Chichi and Launch, who were sitting in the living room, sewing. "Hey, guys!" Chichi said, waving.

"Whatcha doing?" Krillin asked.

"Ah, just sewing up a tear," Chichi replied. "Master Roshi went into town to get a new slave that he saw in the paper, so there's no training for today."

"YOU train?" Kakarot asked incredulously.

"Only she does," Launch said, looping the needle around to poke it through some cloth. "Fighting puts me to sleep. Home economics is my game."

"What about you guys?" Chichi asked. "You doing anything?"

"Naw," Krillin said. "We just got up."  
"Say, Krillin, you don't look like a Saiyan," Chichi said, biting off the string and holding up the cloth to see her handiwork.

"I'm not," Krillin said, taking a seat on the floor. "My father, Orinji, decided to up and sell me with Goku, or rather, Kakarot."

"I prefer 'Goku' to 'Kakarot'," Chichi said. "'Kakarot' sounds like a mean name."

Kakarot glared at her, then shrugged. "Guess so." He took a seat next to Krillin. 

"So, Goku, what's Vegetasei like?" Launch asked.

"Truth be told, I don't remember much about it," Kakarot said sheepishly. "I got a conk to the head when I first came here and it wiped my memory."

"Do you remember anything?" Chichi asked, fiddling with the cloth.

"I have a father named Bardock and a brother named Radditz and a cousin named Turles. All of us loved to play-fight in the woods and we loved food with a passion."

"What about your mother?" Launch asked.

"Her name was Celipa…" Kakarot trailed off. "All I can really remember about her is this song she used to sing, 'Durme, Durme'."

"Hey, I heard that song!" Chichi and Launch said together. "That Spanish song, right?" Chichi added.

"Yep. No clue how she learned it, though. She never went to Earth in her lifetime. Well, except for the past two or so years. What with those traders coming to our planet."

"Personally, I always thought those traders were overstepping their rights," Launch said.

"You don't know the half of it," Kakarot said.

Suddenly, a ruckus outside brought all their attentions outside the window.

Master Roshi was yanking a boy by the leg. The kid was hanging for dear life on the lamppost just outside the driveway, absolutely refusing to let go.

"Come on, kid!" Master Roshi yelled. "Let go of the lamppost!"

"Make me, old man!" the kid yelled. "I am NOT going to face more humiliation because of you Earthlings!"

"Oh my God!" Kakarot yelled. He flung open the door and ran down the driveway. "Vegeta!"

The kid turned to look at him. "Kakarot?" The boy was so surprised that he let go of the lamppost and hit the ground, making some of the tiny rocks fly. He yanked his leg free of Master Roshi's grip and quickly swung around to face Kakarot. "What are YOU doing here?"

So, Vegeta know Kakarot. How does he know him, even though Kakarot's 3rd-class? Read and find out!
REVIEW!!


	4. Vegeta's Story

Disclaimer-I own the ages. I don't own the characters.

Note: That reminds me, I must give you the ages and current date of this story:

Current Date: August 28th

Ages:

Krillin, Vegeta-9

Kakarot, Chichi, Launch-8 (Almost 9)

Adults-Don't matter

As always:

"Blah" = Speech

'Blah' = Thoughts

~Blah~ = Speech through a bond

BLAH = Emphasis

__

Blah = Saiyan/Japanese word

****

[Blah**]** = Translation

****

[blah**]** = Translation for a word with no set definition (As in the word _chan_)

(A/N: Blah) = My notes 

BLEEP = Curse

Vegeta's Story

Less than an hour passed, during which Master Roshi finally brought Vegeta in the house. The aforementioned was sitting sullenly on the couch, refusing to talk. Kakarot was staring hard at Vegeta, and the others were giving bewildered looks to the two Saiyans.

"I'm back!" a huge, thundering voice boomed.

"Papa!" Chichi squealed, rushing to the door to hug her father.

Vegeta grunted when he saw them and settled deeper into the couch. But his eyes had the look of hurt.

"Papa, Master Roshi brought home another slave," Chichi said.

"I'm NOT your slave and never will be," Vegeta growled vehemently.

"Well than, what's your name, not-my-slave?" Ox-King asked.

"Vegeta, _Saiya-jin no Ouji _**[**Prince of the Saiyans**]**," the sullen boy answered. 

Every human turned to look at Kakarot.

"He said Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans," Kakarot filled in.

"A PRINCE?!" Chichi and Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm the prince," Vegeta growled. "Got a problem with it?"

"Vegeta," Kakarot said warningly. Vegeta rolled his eyes and growled at the 3rd-class Saiyan.

"How did a prince come to be captured and brought to Earth?" Ox-King asked.

Vegeta scoffed. "As if I would tell you _Chikyuu-jins_ **[**Earthlings**]**," he growled.

All eyes except Vegeta's turned to look at Kakarot. "_Chikyuu-jins_ means Earthlings," he explained. '_Kami _**[**God**]**, I'll have to teach them some _Saiya-jin_ **[**Saiyan**]**,' he thought.

"I'm not sticking around with more _Chikyuu-jins_ just so I can go through more," Vegeta said, standing up from the couch. "_Soyanora_ **[**Good-bye**]**."

Breaking into a run, Vegeta headed for the door.

"Stop!" Master Roshi yelled, starting to run after the boy. "Wait!"

"_Yamino_ **[**Stop**]**!" Kakarot yelled.

"Try and make me!" Vegeta yelled stubbornly.

"I will!" Master Roshi swiped a controller off a shelf and pressed a button.

Vegeta froze in place. A string of curses in Saiyan left his mouth that only Kakarot understood. "Bleep _ki_ **[**energy**]** collars!" he yelled. "Fine, old man, I'll stay. Turn the collar off!"

"Good," Master Roshi said. He pressed the button again, and Vegeta found himself in complete control of his body again.

"Vegeta-_sama_ **[**Lord Vegeta**]**?" Kakarot said.

"_Neh_ **[**Yeah**]**?" the annoyed prince asked, glaring at the entire room. 

"How did you get here? To _Chikyuu_ **[**Earth**]**, I mean?"

"I was wondering the same," Krillin piped up.

"Same here," Chichi and Launch said in unison.

"I can't help but be curious," Ox-King supplied. Master Roshi nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine." Vegeta swept the room with a scornful glance. "I'll tell you."

Thus began his story. (A/N: From now until I say so, this will be a flashback scene, so there is no narrator besides me)

Vegeta's eyes opened as his bolted upright in his bed with a start. His sensitive Saiyan ears were twitching. What was that noise?

Quietly he changed into normal clothes and slipped out of the room. Ever fearless though only _roko _**[**6**]** years of age, he lifted a candle from a shelf as he walked the halls. With limited Saiyan technology, there were no such things as lamps on Vegetasei. The sun provided light in the day and candles at night.

"The Saiyan dogs should be asleep now," someone, a man, whispered. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and stepped into the shadows. Who was that?

"We should make quite a fortune off this," another man, this first one's companion, replied. "It might be all too easy, considering how behind the times Vegetasei is, but I'm glad Lord Frieza gave us this assignment."

Vegeta nearly gasped in amazement at his own stupidity. Why hadn't he recognized their voices from the start? Zarbon and Dodoria! Frieza's lackeys! It was a known fact that Frieza was famous for paying off Earthlings to kidnap Saiyans and sell them as slaves on Earth, but Frieza had given his promise to King Vegeta that the royal family would have his protection.

Oh, why had it seemed such a good idea to let Bardock and his wife Celipa, the top guards of the palace, go home for the night? Extinguishing his candle, Vegeta put his hand on the wall and felt his way back.

"Dodoria, did you hear something?" Zarbon asked.

"You're paranoid, Zarbon," Dodoria scoffed. "Everyone knows that Saiyans are heavy sleepers."

Every Saiyan except Vegeta, that is.

Vegeta hand passed over a door, and he knew that this was his parents' room. Pushing the door, he slipped in and pushed it back into place.

"_Otousama _**[**Lord Father**]**! _Okaasama_ **[**Lady Mother**]**!" Vegeta whispered loudly, shaking his mother. "Wake up!"

The Queen of Vegetasei, Rose, formally known as the Duchess Icheena, slowly opened her eyes and looked at her son groggily. "Vegeta, the sun is not up. Please let us sleep."

"_Okaasama_! Wake up! It's Zarbon and Dodoria! They're in the palace!"

The last two sentences woke up both his parents. "What are those two doing here?" King Vegeta demanded sleepily, more to himself than anyone else.

"Vegeta, go back to your room," Queen Rose said. "Your father and I will see what they want."

"_Ie_ **[**No**]**," Vegeta said stubbornly. "I'll go out with you."

"Vegeta-_chan _**[**term of affection**]**, please," Rose said.

"Fine," Vegeta sulked. Lifting a candle, he made his way back to his room, pulling his door almost completely shut. He left it just a little bit open…

Screaming awoke him. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep again. Eyes widening, he recognized the screams as Rose's!

The door flew open, but it wasn't the hated Earthling traders. It was Rose herself. Even in the dark of night, Vegeta could see that her face was completely white.

"_Okaasama_!"

"Vegeta, come with me. Now." Her tone rejected any defiance.

Hesitantly, he went to his mother. She grabbed his hand and, though he was much too old for it, lifted him into her arms and bolted into the hallway.

"_Okaasama_, what's happening? Where are we going?"

"Sh, Vegeta, we can't let them hear us!" Rose's voice was in a forced whisper. "They've already got your father!"

"_Nani_ **[**What**]**?" Vegeta yelped.

"There she goes!" someone shouted. "After her!"

Traders. They were everywhere at all the wrong times.

"Surround and capture!" As soon as the words left the commander's lips, Rose and her son were encircled.

A menacing, evil chuckle resounded through the halls as Frieza appeared out of nowhere. "Well, the monkey prince and his slut-mother. I think they'd fetch a grand price, don't you, Zarbon?"

"Yes, of course, Lord Frieza," the aforementioned lackey responded.

"_Dooshde_ **[**Why**]**?" Rose screamed. "How could you betray us like this?"

"Quite simply, actually," Frieza said. "Gain a monkey's trust and they're putty in your hands." He snapped his fingers. "Take the woman on Ship #5326. Put the boy on number 10000."

"Your own ship, Lord Frieza?" Zarbon questioned.

"Did I stutter?"

"No, sir!"

"You know your place. Good." Frieza looked straight back at Vegeta, that menacing grin on his lips. "I want to see the brat suffer, just like the rest of his worthless planet."

"After that, I changed hands, as you Earthlings call it, many times before I came here," Vegeta finished his story. "As if I were a miserable piece of horseflesh and not the _Saiya-jin no Ouji_!" He slammed his fist against the armrest of the couch. "Bleep you, Frieza! Burn in Hell!"

The room was oddly silent. Roshi was standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning on his staff. Ox-King was sitting Indian-style on the floor, Chichi sitting the same way in front of him. Krillin was on the recliner and Launch was standing behind it, her arms resting on the back of the chair. Kakarot was sitting on the other end of the couch, a few feet away from Vegeta.

Roshi coughed into his fist and grunted softly. "Well…" he trailed off, not finding anything to say.

"I'd better get to dinner," Launch said quietly, then raced into the kitchen to start.

Dinner was eaten in silence. No one dared to open their mouths except to input food.

When the younger residents of Kame House went up to bed, no one noticed the lone tear trickling down Vegeta's face.

Well, that's Ch. 4. I finally finished it!

Yeah, maybe Vegeta crying is OOC, but he's been kidnapped by the one his father trusted, taken away from his parents, sent to a strange planet and sold many times over. All between the ages of 6 to 9. Now, try and tell me he's OOC!

Preview of next chapter: Roshi sends the kids to school, and Kakarot sees a familiar face…

REVIEW!!


	5. Saiyans And School

Disclaimer-I still don't own DBZ.

A/N: Ages are all the same, but the date is now September 5th.

Saiyans and School

"I don't see why we have to go to Earth school," Vegeta muttered.

"Because I don't want you to be stupid," Master Roshi said, herding Kakarot, Vegeta, Krillin, Chichi, and Launch into the local school.

Master Roshi talked to the receptionist about registration while the 5 waited. Finally, he turned to them. "This is where I take off. Follow this pretty young lady, and you'll get to your class."

"Everyone, we have some new students joining us," the 4th grade teacher, Mr. Cuff, said. "These three are Chichi King, Krillin Chestnut, and Launch Aleera. Please, have a seat."

"And us?" Vegeta snapped.

"Class," Mr. Cuff said. "These two are Saiyans."

That was it. He didn't even give the class their names. Vegeta scoffed in disgust at such poor treatment and Kakarot was suppressing his anger. "And where do we sit?" Vegeta asked irritably.

Mr. Cuff looked around. "Wherever, I don't care."

Of course, there were no seats.

"Um, Mr. Cuff, there are no more empty desks left," Kakarot said.

But Mr. Cuff wasn't even listening.

"Come on, Kakarot," Vegeta spat. He grabbed Kakarot's arm and tossed him in the air. "Just levitate."

Kakarot stopped himself from falling and straightened himself in mid-air. "Don't do that!" he hissed.

"I'll do whatever I Bleep well please," Vegeta growled, jumping off the ground to levitate as well.

It was the most boring thing the two Saiyans had ever had to sit through. Both of them had gone to Kindergarten and the beginnings of 1st grade back on Vegetasei before they were captured, and they both began to chalk up the differences. First of all, classes were held outside in the open air, not inside a stuffy classroom. On Vegetasei, the teacher didn't ignore them. And on Vegetasei, the teachers didn't talk down about the Earthlings as Earth did about the Saiyans.

"The traders have crossed space to get to Vegetasei, a planet without Earth's advanced technology," Mr. Cuff said, pulling down a map of the universe on the chalkboard. "Vegetasei's inhabitants are called the Saiyans. They are a rather uncivilized bunch lacking knowledge. They prefer to spend their days fighting and gathering food like nomads. Their school system is similar to ours, but it is inferior. The Saiyans neglect brain power for their muscles. That's why they were so easily captured and taken to Earth."

He was talking as if the prince and the son of the top protectors of that 'uncivilized, stupid bunch' were not in his classroom listening to his every word!

Vegeta glared. Snatching a piece of paper and a pencil from a nearby desk, he scribbled something on it, folded the paper, and passed it to Kakarot. Kakarot unfolded it and read it. It was a mix of Saiyan and Earth words:

"The _sensei _**[**teacher**]** must be _yopparai _**[**drunk**]**!"

Kakarot tried to suppress a laugh, but to no avail. Mr. Cuff's eyes snapped to the young Saiyan. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kakarot lied.

"Give me that note," Mr. Cuff said, extending his hand and glaring at Kakarot.

Kakarot slowly descended and shuffled down the aisle towards the teacher, opening his palm to show the scrunched-up note. Mr. Cuff snatched it from his hand, read it over, and glared at him.

"And what does 'sen-see' and 'yopp-a-ray' mean?"

"Actually, it's pronounced 'sen-say' and yopp-a-rye," Kakarot corrected.

"I don't care how's its pronounced, brat!" Mr. Cuff screamed. "Just tell me what it means!"

Kakarot flinched as the yelling echoed in his super-sensitive Saiyan ears. "It means 'the teacher must be drunk'."

"Did you write this?"

"No, sir."

"Who did?"

Silence.

"I asked, who did?" Mr. Cuff's voice was rising now.

"I did," Vegeta spoke up, smirking at the enraged teacher. "And I'm proud of it, too!" He stuck out his tongue, full off youthful pride.

"You did, huh?" Mr. Cuff said, his eyes glittering with anger. "And why would I be drunk?"

"'Cause you're talking down about the Saiyans," Kakarot spoke up again.

Mr. Cuff's eyes averted their gaze back to Kakarot. "Why shouldn't I?" he demanded. "Is it false that they have no Earth technology?"

"No, it's true," Kakarot said, shaking his head. "But Saiyans are people too. And we have as much right as you Earthlings have…"

"QUIET!"

Everyone in the classroom flinched, and both Saiyans covered their ears to stop the ringing in their heads.

"Go back to your seat!" Mr. Cuff snapped at Kakarot. "And I better not get anymore trouble from you, or I know where the whip is!"

"Ooh, scary," Vegeta mumbled sarcastically, but Mr. Cuff didn't hear him.

To everyone's happiness, the lunch bell finally rang. The whole class stampeded out the door, down the hall, and outside.

"Master Roshi gave me this weird little thing," Kakarot said, holding up a pinky-sized capsule that had the number 34 typed on it. "He said it had our lunches in it."

"Kakarot," Chichi said, sitting down next to him on the pavement. "Just press that button and toss it on the ground."

Kakarot followed her instructions. The capsule shook on the ground, and then, with a pop and a puff of smoke, opened to reveal five bags.

"What kind of magic is that?" Vegeta questioned, picking up the capsule and looking at it.

"It's not magic, it's technology!" a preppy, cheerful voice said from behind them.

"Bulma!" Chichi squealed. "I didn't know you went to this school!"

"Yep!" a blue-haired girl said, sitting down next to Chichi with her own bag. "I'm in Mrs. Zim's class. Who do you have?"

"Mr. Cuff," Chichi answered. She leaned over and picked up a bag. "Go ahead guys, that's our lunch."

"Who's everyone?" Bulma asked, opening up her bag and taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Bulma, these are Krillin, Launch, Kakarot, and Vegeta," Chichi introduced, pointing to everyone as she named them. "Guess what! Kakarot and Vegeta are Saiyans!"

"Really!" Bulma gasped, looking at the aforementioned boys. "Cool! I never met someone from Vegetasei before!"

"Yeah, and Vegeta is their prince!"

"Oh my God!" Bulma gasped. "Wow! How'd you wind up on Earth?"

"Long story," Kakarot said, also reaching into his bag and pulling out a sandwich.

"Which we don't wanna talk about," Vegeta said, dumping the contents of the bag on the pavement before picking up the sandwich and starting to eat.

"Ew!" Bulma yelped. "How can you eat that? It's dirty!"

"Hey, we've eaten fruit right off the tree," Kakarot said, swallowing his food. "Speaking of which, those peaches up there look _really_ good…" Leaving the group, he levitated off the ground and glided to the peach tree in the school-yard.

"What are you doing?" an imperious voice demanded.

Kakarot looked down to see a black-haired, black-eyed boy glaring up at him. "Getting fruit," he answered simply. "Here, want one?" Kakarot plucked off a peach and tossed it to the boy. 

"No, I meant what's a Saiyan doing in this school?"

"My master enrolled me here," Kakarot said, gathering some peaches. Biting into one, he descended to face the boy. "I'm Kakarot. Who're you?"

"Yamcha," the boy replied.

"Hey, Yamcha!" Bulma yelled from a few feet away.

"Bulma!" Yamcha called back.

"Come sit over here!" Bulma waved her arm frantically.

Yamcha and Kakarot joined the small troupe of 4th-graders.

"Where's Mai?" Bulma asked.

"Different lunch period," Yamcha said, shrugging.

"Who's Mai?" Kakarot asked.

"My twin sister," Yamcha said. (A/N: Does anyone else ever think they could be related? They look a lot alike)

"A twin?" Vegeta cocked his head. "Are twins common on this planet?"

"Yeah," Bulma said. "Why? You don't have twins on Vegetasei?"

"It's rare," Kakarot said, "but I'm a twin. My brother, Radditz.". (A/N: Don't give me any grief about it, okay? He'll be a twin if I want him to be)

"My father says that because most Saiyan women can only have one baby at a time, their planet is less populated that ours," Yamcha said. "That's what made it easy to track down Saiyans and capture them."

"How would he know all that?" Vegeta said, eyeing Yamcha.

"He's in the trade."

Both Saiyans stopped eating.

"The trade?" Kakarot said quietly. "That's what we are now, the trade? That's all we're good for? Money?"

"My father says that…the only good Saiyan is one in the trade," Yamcha said.

"I figured as much," Vegeta said angrily."

"Slave trucker!" someone yelled from across the yard.

The troupe looked up as the other children started running to the fence. The Earthlings in the group got up and followed them, and the Saiyans trailing listlessly behind.

A brown truck was driving by the yard. On the board attached to it, a few adult Saiyans were sitting on bales of hay, talking quietly.

A female Saiyan turned her head to the school yard to glare at the children who taunted her from behind the chain fence.

That's when Kakarot saw her.

Her hair, which had been a lovely mix if black and silver, had been cut short, and the sheen of it had dulled into normal black. She carried herself differently, and she seemed beaten and downtrodden. But the face, the eyes, they were same. The memories…they were coming back to him…

Kakarot hoisted himself over the fence and started running after the truck.

"_Mama_!"

That's chapter 5. The next chapter is going to be heartbreaking, so bring a tissue.

Note-Do you know why I put 'Mama' down as a Saiyan word? Well, if you watch Tenchi the Movie II: The Daughter of Darkness in the sub version, you'll see the Mayuka once refers to her mother as 'Mama'. It's an international word, so I put it down as Saiyan.

Enough of that…

REVIEW!!


	6. Crying Tears of Flame

Disclaimer-DBZ isn't mine. The plot is half-mine. There is a quote here that belongs to G. Gundam. Ananda Gibbs is a real person.

Crying Tears Of Flame

"_Mama_!" 

Celipa's head snapped around to the direction of the voice. "That voice…" she whispered. She sprang to her feet, pushing the bale of hay she was sitting on back. "Kakarot!"

"_Mama_!" he yelled again, gaining speed in his frantic chase.

All at once he was in her arms. Leaping off the edge of the truck, she'd curled into a ball and rolled for a few feet. Finally straightening herself, she had run the last 20 feet to reach her long-lost child.

"_Mama_," he exclaimed. "Oh, _domo Kami _**[**Thank God**]**. _Mama_." 

"_Chibi ninjin_ **[**Little Carrot**]**," she whispered, hugging him close. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He pulled back at looked her in the face. "Do you know where _Papa_ is? And Radditz?"

"_Ie_," Celipa said sadly. "Radditz was taken aboard another ship. Bardock was sold off two days ago." She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "And you?"

"I live at Kame House with five Earthlings and Vegeta."

"The _ouji_?!" Celipa gasped. "You live with the _ouji_?!"

"_Hai_ **[**Yes**]**."

"Amazing," she muttered.

"Okay, what do you, Saiyan scum, think you're doing?" a gruff, human voice demanded.

"_Mama_, traders." Kakarot pointed behind he, where two humans stood. "Look!"

Celipa straightened herself from her crouched position and turned around slowly. Gently, she pushed Kakarot behind her. There was fire in her eyes, risen again from the happiness of being reunited. "I am talking with my son," she said coldly.

One leered at her, glancing her up and down. "I think not. The boss has a SPECIAL job for you tonight."

"I refuse to go near him," she said determinedly. "Unlike you unfaithful Earthlings, Saiyans never cheat on their mates."

"I think you'd better do as I say," the human said, reaching for the whip at his side. "The boss doesn't like his whores with scars."

"I am NOT his whore!" Despite the glowing collar around her neck, an aura began to circulate her body as her eyes flamed brighter. "I am Celipa Son, wife of Bardock, mother of Kakarot and Radditz! I refuse to defile myself by ignoring the sacred vows of Saiyan mates!" She was crying, hot tears of anger and sorrow streaming down her face. "I will never stoop to the level of Earthlings!"

"Shut up!"

The whip wrapped itself around her arm. The human jerked back on the rope.

She let out a blood-curdling screech. Her arm was wrenched out of the socket.

That was it. He'd had enough. Kakarot hadn't been separated from his family, beaten and tortured, and sold twice over, to be finally reunited with his mother, only to watch her suffer. His mind traveled back to the days on the mountain. Orinji, with his laughing, cruel face twisted into a gruesome smile as he whipped Kakarot, and Krillin, when the young Earthling had tried to defend his friend. 

Vegeta came up behind him, also remembering the past years. To see his father, lying dead in the palace hallways, bloodied and mutilated, had left a mark on him. To have his mother taken away, screaming and fighting, begging that her son, her only child, should go with her. Planted among child molesters and cruel Earthling masters, broken glance linked with the raw sting of the whip. Too much.

They'd both gone through too much pain to see it inflicted on anyone else.

"_Ya chi mi_ **[**Let's Get Them**]**," Vegeta said quietly.

"_Hai_."

Without a moment's hesitation, they acted.

Kakarot skidded to a halt in front of his mother. As the whip lashed at them, he gabbed the rope and wrenched it out of the human's hand, tossing it aside.

Vegeta moved around the second human. Dropping into position, he swung his leg around and tripped the human, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

"You little Bleep!" the human snarled, leaping to his feet.

Vegeta jumped back, coming into alignment with Kakarot. Their eyes burned fire with hatred of those humans.

"Take this," Kakarot hissed, his tone striking fear into the hearts of everyone present. "My love…"

"My anger…" Vegeta added on the same note.

"And all of my sorrow!" they both shouted in unison.

As if moving as one, they struck. Before anyone could do anything, the two humans were lying on their backs in the street, staring up with vacant eyes.

Both Saiyans were breathing hard, as if their lungs were collapsing. But all they felt was pride. Revenge is sweet, especially when it is long overdue. 

A yelp from Celipa turned both boys' heads. Yet another set of humans were trying to drag her away. One, they didn't recognize. But wait…the other was…Mr. Cuff?!

"Stop right there!" Kakarot commanded, his voice taking an imperial note.

Mr. Cuff grinned and pulled a gun. "This is an energy gun," he said hatefully. "Come near us, and we'll make sure the slut is killed."

Both were beyond fury at this point. Livid was the only emotion they felt. To Kakarot, the Saiyan bond to protect his family was raging out of control, to a point where it had completely taken over him. Even Vegeta felt it. Celipa had been his mother's best friend, and at times had seemed like an aunt to him. This crime would not go unpunished.

Both of their eyes were beginning to bulge. Blood rushed faster through their veins. The _ki_ collars around their necks were starting to shatter.

As the others stared in horror and awe, two gold auras began circling in the street.

"It can't be…" a Saiyan whispered from the back of the truck.

"It is!" another shrieked, standing up. "It's happened! Glory be to God! The _Saiya-jins no Denetsu _**[**Saiyans of Legend**]** have risen again!"

Did anybody see that coming? Huh? Well, did you? Will you please review? Please????!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. No Turning Back

Disclaimer-DBZ still isn't mine. And one half of the plot isn't mine. A few characters are real people, so they aren't mine, either.

No Turning Back

The _ki_ collars shattered into smithereens and fell to the street, unnoticed by the two Saiyans. Muscles bulged under the stress of powering up, and their eyes glinted with hatred.

"We will be stepped on no longer," Kakarot said in a cold, flat hiss.

"The _Saiya-jins_ rule again," Vegeta added on the same note.

Mr. Cuff and his counterpart started to back up, frightened out of their wits, as the Super Saiyans stepped forward towards them. Mr. Cuff's hand shook as he raised the energy gun and shakily pointed it at Celipa. "S-s-stay back!" he warned meekly, trying to sound frightening but failing miserably. "I'll shoot! I mean it!"

"Stop pretending," Vegeta spat, menacing and triumphant, as Kakarot slapped the energy gun out of Mr. Cuff's hands. "We are no longer in your control."

The two men stepped back, positively shaking with dread.

"Get out of my sight!" Vegeta roared. "If we ever catch you harming a Saiyan again, we will not hesitate to kill you!"

"Y-y-y-yes, s-s-sir," the two stuttered, before running away, out of sight, screaming as if they saw a ghost.

"Kakarot!" Celipa called, wincing as the pain spread throughout her broken arm.

"_Mama_!" Kakarot dropped his Super Saiyan form and ran back to his mother. "What's wrong?"

"My arm," she said, grimacing. "I think it's been dislocated from the socket."

Vegeta, also dropping out of Super Saiyan form, picked up the energy gun. He dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. It shattered into a million pieces, broken beyond repair. Turning his cold eyes towards the fence, where many students were still watching with wide eyes, he began to give orders. "One of you, go call an ambulance!"

A student ran off to the building. Vegeta approached the fence, and all but a few scattered. The group they had eaten lunch with stayed near the fence, including Yamcha.

"Now you see what harm the traders do to the Saiyans," Vegeta hissed. He grabbed Yamcha's shirt collar and pulled him so they were facing eye-to-eye. "Separate our families, injure our people, treat us like dirt!" Vegeta pushed Yamcha back. "If you have agreed with your father's views up till now, I hope this has changed your mind."

"She'll be fine," Dr. Ananda Gibbs, a specialist in Saiyan anatomy, assured Kakarot. "Her arm has, indeed, been dislocated, but it should heal within a month."

Kakarot left the room and entered the lobby. Kame House's inhabitants, as well as Bulma and Yamcha, were waiting there.

"Well?" Chichi asked, looking at Kakarot.

He nodded.

"Good." Chichi smiled. Since Kakarot had come to Kame House, she'd gotten to know him. The two were becoming fast friends.

"Kakarot, does she have a place to stay?" Master Roshi asked.

"No. She was supposed to be sent to a plantation, but that's out of the question now."

"Well then, I suppose…"

"_Mama_ can stay with us?"

"Yes."

Kakarot looked ready to pass out from happiness. "Seriously?"

"Yes. You see, on the night you came to Kame House, I overheard you and Krillin talking about what you wished for. I vowed then and there that you're wishes would be fulfilled." He gestured towards the room. "The first step is to have your mother come with us."

Kakarot stared at Master Roshi in amazement and joy. Then he slapped himself.

"Kakarot, why would you do that?" Master Roshi yelped.

"To make sure this is real and I'm not in the best dream of my life!"

"I'm sorry, no comment," Master Roshi said into the flashing lights of the cameras, shoving past the reporters. Neighbors came out to watch the spectacle as Master Roshi pushed his way through the sea of reporters. He finally managed to free himself from the mob, get inside his house, and slam the door behind him.

"What's this world coming to when a man can't even get to his own house without the paparazzi?"

"Sorry, Master Roshi," Kakarot said from the floor, where Chichi and Launch were teaching him and Vegeta how to play the card game War.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, my boy. You two did what was right, regardless of the law."

"I'm proud of you two boys for fighting," Celipa said from the recliner, her arm in a sling. "Even if it did turn out with me having a broken arm."

"Ha!" Vegeta hooted, his Ace beating out Kakarot's King, Launch's 10, and Chichi's Jack. "Celipa, do you have any idea where my own mother is?

"Hmm…I saw her at the auction where I was sold to the trucker's employer. I think she was auctioned off to someone named…Burter. Yes, his name was Burter."

"Burter? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Oh my God!" Kakarot yelped suddenly.

"Kakarot, what is it?" Celipa asked, looking at her son questioningly.

"Burter was one of Frieza's elite fighters!"

"Holy Bleep, that's right!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I saw him the night when they invaded the palace!"

"Bleep. All of them," Celipa said, venom in her voice. "They couldn't just let the king live. Of course not. No, they had to kill him in his own home. And then let his own wife and child walk past him! As if he were nothing more than some…some…ugh! I can't even find the right word for it!"

"Exactly," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta?" Chichi said. "We have a four-way war."

"All right!" he said, preparing his cards. "Prepare to lose, girl!"

Celipa turned an apologetic glance to Master Roshi. "I know that you've bought from the trade, but you've done it for the good of the Saiyans. I thank you for this. Through you, I was able to find one of my sons again."

She sighed. "Look at them." She gestured towards the four. Chichi was sticking her tongue out at Vegeta, who was smirking because he had, indeed, won, and Kakarot was laughing at the both of them. Launch was mock scolding, biting back laughter. "That's what they should be doing at 9 years of age."

"What?" Master Roshi smirked. "Arguing over who won at War?"

Celipa made a face at him. "I mean, playing, like normal children. I've passed many a plantation, seeing children younger than my son breaking their backs for their masters and getting whipped for tripping over a rock. All these children, Saiyans and Earthlings alike, should be having fun like those four are having right now. Not being forced to submit to hard labor, or chemical experimentation. They say that Saiyans are sub-human. It's better than not being human at all!"

"It's sad to see that everywhere you turn," Master Roshi agreed. "Children. They're so innocent."

"Children on Vegetasei were never put up to fight adults. They were trained right by their parents, and honed their skills against other children. But when I saw them fighting like that today, I knew that it was just the beginning."

She sighed again, this time looking out the bay window at the dark blue waves of the ocean crash against the shore. "There is no turning back."

*Dodges rotten fruit thrown by people who wanted a longer chapter* I'm sorry! I happen to think 6 pages is pretty good!

REVIEW!!


	8. Dandelion Seeds of Hope

Disclaimer-You think I own DBZ? *Checks your temperature* What color is grass in your world? Also, Maria Domenico is a real reviewer of mine who says she likes Radditz.

Dandelion Seeds of Hope

"It was here that two Saiyans, by the names of Kakarot Son and the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, made the first stand against slavery in 20 years."

Radditz silently cheered as the female reporter announced the news that his twin brother and the prince had stood up against slavery, especially at what he heard next…

"The Saiyan they rescued was reportedly Kakarot's mother, a woman named Celipa…"

"All right!" Radditz yelped, leaping from his seat on the floor with joy. "Go, _Ninjin_ **[**Carrot**]**!"

"Sit down, slave!"

"Yes, sir," Radditz said, obeying his master. Radditz's master was one of the cruelest men in the world, and also one of the most secretive. None of his slaves knew his true name, and he was called by all 'Master Domenico'. Rumor had it that he was linked to some secret army.

Master Domenico's fist was clenched in fury. "Bleep. I thought we put down the slave uprising years long ago."

"Apparently, they are rising again," a woman named Kiwa, Celipa's younger sister, said, smirking.

Radditz grinned at his aunt, and she winked at him.

"Shut up," he snapped at her. "And what are you doing in here? Get out!"

"Yes, master," Kiwa said smugly, bowing in fake respect and leaving the room.

"And you, boy!" Master Domenico turned his attention towards Radditz. "You should be tending to Maria! Get out of here and do your job!"

"Yes, sir," Radditz said, bowing swiftly and racing out of the room, leaving Master Domenico stewing in his anger.

"Ah, you came!" Maria, the master's daughter said, sitting up weakly in bed. Maria was the same age as Radditz, an almost 9-year-old. "I didn't think you'd come!"

"What, and risk Master Domenico's anger? Don't think so."

"I heard about the uprising."

"It's not an uprising, just two Saiyans fighting to protect another."

"One of them was Kakarot Son." Maria coughed into her hand, her illness not allowing her to talk much. "Do you know him?"

"He's my twin brother."

"Twin?! I didn't know you had a…" She went into a coughing fit. Gagging, she gulped down some saliva so she could speak. "I didn't know you had a twin."

"Yeah."

"So do you…" she went into another coughing fit.

"Maria, stop talking. If your bronchitis gets worse, I'll get the blame for it."

"Do you know where he is?" she said in a rush before she could start coughing again.

"No." He shook his head, and hoisted himself onto the bed to see her better. "I just know it's somewhere on Kame Island, because they fought in front of Kame Island Elementary School."

"They say that the woman they protected was named Celipa. I take it she's your mother."

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in…well, in 3 years, since I was 6."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Maria said sympathetically. "I lost my mother when I was 6, too. At least your mother is still alive."

"Yeah. Just a dislocated arm," he said with bittersweet anger. 

"Hey, don't be upset," Maria pleaded. "I'm sad when you're upset."

Radditz looked at her with confused, questioning eyes. Did an earthling just show him compassion? He hadn't seen a single human so far who thought he was anything but their pet monkey.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Maria coughed again. "I mean, I can't do anything fun because of my illness. You Saiyans can't do anything fun, either, and you have to work all day."

"Yeah…" Radditz was still registering such kindness from an Earthling.

"If I was at that school, I would've helped your brother and his friend.

"Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Kiwa left the building, smiling triumphantly and whistling happily.

"Did you guys hear the good news?" she announced to the entire field.

"What is it, _Mama_?" Kiwa's son, Turles, asked. He was a little bit older than his two cousins, and had the most uncanny resemblence to Kakarot.

"You remember your cousin, Kakarot, right?"

"Of course."

"And you remember Prince Vegeta, right?"

"Kiwa, what is it? What's the good news?" her husband, Toma, asked, looking up from his work at yanking fresh stalks from the ground and leaving others to grow.

"Kakarot and Prince Vegeta made the first stand against slavery in 20 years!"

The whole group of workers looked up at her in surprise and amazement. "What happened?" someone asked.

"Well, my older sister, Celipa, was being driven past this school their master enrolled them in. Kakarot hoped the fence and ran out to see her, and she, apparently, jumped off the edge of the truck to see her son. I mean, she hasn't seen him in 3 years, right? So, anyway, the driver and his assistant come out and tried to make her give up and go back with them. And she didn't, so they somehow managed to dislocate her arm from its socket. So, that really Bleeps the Prince and Kakarot off, and they go on the rampage. The two men are out, but then, some other men have the gall to try to take Celipa away. That pushes them over the edge. And…let's just say a legend was fulfilled."

"_Nani _**[**What**]**?" someone yelled. "_Saiya-jins no Denetsu_?"

"_Hai_!"

"Oh my God!" another screeched. "There hasn't been a _Supa Saiya-jin _**[**Super Saiyan**]** in over 3 millennia, and then, two in the same day!"

"Do…do you think this means…" someone piped up in the back.

"That's right!" Kiwa said, grinning. "Saiyans, our days of slavery are coming to a close!"

Well, that's it for this chapter.

I titled this chapter 'Dandelion Seeds of Hope' because hope is small, like dandelion seeds, but can be scattered far and wide.

I hope Maria Domenico isn't upset because I put her in here! And also, if she reads this, that she knows that I'm not trying to insult her father. I'm just trying to add an edge of irony in the story.

REVIEW!!

TO ALL YOU READERS!!!

Here is your chance to put yourself in the story!

Send me your name (Real or fake) with a bio (Real or fake). Also tell me what role you'd like to play in:

****

Resistance Fighter, as in a good guy

Frieza's Fighter, as in bad guy Other, as in a reporter, teacher, doctor, ect. 

I'll be choosing the best person for each role, so write everything about your character in your bio!

Also, if there are any specific requests, don't forget to put them in, and I'll see what I can do!


	9. It Can Never Be The Same

Disclaimer-DBZ and the song aren't mine. Toby Keith isn't mine. The changes to the song are mine. Ad the little skit Vegeta did is from the Drew Carry show

A/N-Vegetasei's national colors are red, green, and blue for future reference.

It Can Never Be The Same

Kakarot and Vegeta dreaded going back to school.

"I can just see it," Vegeta said. 

"We'll be even worse freaks than we were," Kakarot said.

"Don't worry about it," Chichi said. "No one can hurt you after the stunt you pulled two days ago. You're Super Saiyans, for God's sakes!"

"No, we're not," Kakarot said.

"What do you mean?"

"That was a freak accident. We can't keep it up permanently."

"Oh. Well, anyway, you don't have your _ki_ collars."

"For added confidence," Vegeta muttered, sounding like a TV commercial.

"You guys ready?" Launch called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Krillin called back from where he was standing with the others.

Launch skipped out of the kitchen and handed everyone his or her lunch capsules. "Bulma and Yamcha said they'd meet us outside the school, so let's not separate, okay?"

"Wouldn't want to, anyway," Kakarot said.

"Hey, guys!" Bulma called, waving her arm from where she was standing with Yamcha, and who was probably his twin sister, Mai.

"Hey!" The five Kame House kids made their way towards the three.

"Did you hear about the new teacher?" Bulma asked.

"What about him?" Chichi asked.

"HER name is Ms. La. And they say she's just as bad as Mr. Cuff was. She HATES Saiyans."

"Jesus," Vegeta growled. "We can't go anywhere without running into some trigger-happy Saiyan-hater."

"Oh, Vegeta, it's not that bad. Ms. La is a coward. She'll only berate you with insults. She can't even use the whip."

"How do you know all this?"

"She's a partner with my father. I spy on her every day." 

BRING!!!!!

"OH MY GOD, THE BELL!!!!!" The eight tore off to their classes.

"You're late," Ms. La said witheringly as the five Kame House students walked in. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Kakarot said.

"I believe that. Worthless Saiyan good-for-nothings. Get to your seats."

Chichi, Krillin, and Launch went to their seats. Kakarot and Vegeta, better prepared now with paper and pencils, took to levitating in the air once again.

A horrid screeching noise blared over the intercom, and the principal's voice washed over the school. "Excuse the interruption. This is Principal Pilaf speaking. We have not ignored the outbreak of violence yesterday, and are doing everything in our power to prevent such further spats." The intercom earned a glare from Kakarot. "But certain people seem to be supporting the outbreak. This song was released just today by a Saiyan who goes by the code name Toby Keith, and this school received the first copy. Please listen and know that this does not hold any true threat or meaning." There was a shuffling noise, a faint click, and a song bellowed through the intercom:

My daddy served in the army

Where he lost his right eye

But he flew a flag out in our yard

'Till they day that he died

He wanted my mother

My brother

My sister and me

To grow up and live happy

In the land of the free

Now this nation that I love 

Has fallen under attack

A mighty sucker punch came flying in

From somewhere in the back

Soon as we could see clearly

Through our big black eye

Man, we lit up your world

Like fireworks in the sky

The Super Saiyans put Earth's name

At the top of their lists

And God, the Lord of Liberty

Started shaking His fist

And the fighters will fly

And there's gonna be Hell

When you hear Mother Freedom 

Start ringing her bell

And it'll feel like the universe

Is raining down on you

Oh, brought to you courtesy

Of the Red, Green, and Blue

Oh, justice will be served

And the battle will rage

This big dog will fight

When you rattle his cage

And you'll be sorry that you messed with

Vegetasei…

'Cause we'll put a boot in your Bleep

It's the _Saiya-jin_ way

The Super Saiyans put Earth's name 

At the top of their lists

And God, the Lord of Liberty

Started shaking His fist

And the fighters will fly

And there's gonna be Hell

When you hear Mother Freedom

Start ringing her bell

And it'll feel like the universe

Is raining down on you

Oh, brought to you courtesy

Of the Red, Green, and Blue

Of my Red, Green, and Blue!

"ALL RIGHT!" Kakarot crowed.

"The Saiyans will rise once again!" Vegeta shouted.

"This is awesome!" Krillin yelled.

"Go, Toby Keith!" Launch squealed.

"Kakarot, this is great!" Chichi exclaimed. Caught up in the excitement, Kakarot scooped her from the floor and hugged her.

"All right, all right, settle down!" Ms. La snapped. "Sit down and shut up! Mr. Pilaf is still talking!"

"…We advise students to not be alarmed. The likelihood of a slave uprising is slim."

"That's what YOU think!" Vegeta shouted at the intercom.

"…Please go on with your regular school day. Thank you." There was a loud click, and the announcement ended.

The lunch bell rang, and the class stampeded outside.

Bulma and Yamcha met up with their Kame House comrades at the double doors. "THAT was an awesome song," Bulma said. "I'd like to see people mess with you now."

"Just wait until we're strong enough to beat the brains of the outfit!" Kakarot said proudly.

"Who's that?" Yamcha asked.

"Frieza," Vegeta said. "Slime bucket. An entire race enslaved by a kitchen appliance."

The rest of them giggled at that. Vegeta seized the opportunity to poke fun at Frieza. Quick as a flash, he reached into a bush and pulled out a rabbit that had been burrowing there.

"Oh, Vegeta, don't kill it!" Chichi cried.

"Vegeta finds it a waste of time to kill things weaker than him," Kakarot said. "That's something Frieza would do."

"No, Frieza would do this." Vegeta squinted one eye shut, got the rabbit in the proper position, began to mock stroke it, and make a terrible evil-commander impression. "This is non-negotiable, isn't that right, Commander Bun-Bun?"

The others started to laugh, and Vegeta kept going. "My terms are simple. I want 50% of the profit. But my next term cannot be argued with. I want…ANOTHER BUNNY!"

The others were fairly rolling on the ground laughing. Even Vegeta couldn't resist bursting into gales of mirth. He was almost wiping tears from his eyes before Bulma managed to take a few deep breaths to calm herself, having the same effect on everyone. A snicker or two was heard as they headed towards their table.

The same peers who had made fun of Vegeta and Kakarot just two days ago now cleared the way, dipping their heads respectively. Some of them looked ready to pass out with fright.

Vegeta scoffed. "Stupid weak humans. They bully those at a disadvantage, but they kiss the ground when their victims become stronger."

"That's what bullies are," Chichi said. "Stupid and empty."

The rest of them nodded in agreement as they sat down.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Kakarot exclaimed. He started digging in his pocket for something. "Chichi, I know your birthday isn't for another 5 days, but I wanted to give this to you now." He took her hand, spread out her palm, and put something gold and shiny on it. A bracelet. "I found it yesterday on the beach by that sea cave, and I wanted to give it to you for your birthday. So…_Otanjobi omedeto gozaimasu_ **[**A VeryHappy Birthday**]**."

"Oh, Kakarot, it's beautiful!" Chichi slipped it over her wrist and admired how shiny it was. "I'll never take it off!" She leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Kakarot kind of wobbled, before falling over backwards and passing out.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Chichi gasped.

"He's fine," Vegeta said. "It's a Saiyan thing. The _baka _**[**Fool**]** is a victim of _Saiya-jin ai_ **[**Saiyan Love**]**."

"What's that mean?" Bulma asked.

"Wait five or six years and you'll see," Vegeta said, and snickered.

Ah, young love!

REVIEW!!


	10. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer-We've been through this…

Christmas Eve

"It's snowing," Chichi announced one cold December 24th, trotting down the stairs to the dining room. 

"First snow we've had on this island for 20 years," Master Roshi said. "It'll be difficult for you to train," he informed Kakarot, Vegeta, Krillin, and Chichi.

Celipa, her arm now fully recovered, started giggling suddenly.

"What is it, _Mama_?" Kakarot asked, give her a questioning look.

"I'm just remembering that one winter I had with your father. We were 14 and he, the strongest of warriors in our area, was trying to muster up enough nerve to ask me to marry him. We went for a walk in the snow, in this little area in the woods that was our meeting place. I remember the exact look on his face when he reached into his pocket and nothing was there. He asked me to turn around and not look. I did so, but I peeked. He was digging through the snow trying to find the ring. I could barely keep myself from laughing. He finally found it and proposed. He stuttered over every word. When he put it on my finger, his hand, and this ring," she held out her hand to show a huge diamond on a gold band, "were both ice-cold. Months later I asked him if he was nervous proposing to me. He said he was stuttering because he was freezing from searching the ground for the ring!" Celipa laughed. "We always had a joke between us that if he lost something, I'd say 'Did you pull a wedding ring, Bardock?'. We knew exactly what it meant every time."

Her laugher died away, and a sigh escaped her lips. "I can't believe it…it's been three years since I last saw him…the day before we were captured was the last time I said that to him."

"You must really miss him," Launch said sympathetically.

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"I miss _Papa_. And Radditz, too," Kakarot said.

Vegeta said nothing and continued eating, but in the deepest reaches of his soul he was yearning desperately to see his mother and father again, to go back to Vegetasei and live in his palace, his home. He had heard it had been torn down and its remains were rotting. The very thought made his stomach turn.

"Wait a sec," Ox-King said. "Did you say you were 14?!"

"Of course. Saiyans normally chose mates at that age and have children around age 15."

"But…"

"Saiyans and Humans are infinitely different when it comes to matters of the heart, Ox."

DING-DONG

"That's Bulma and Yamcha," Chichi said, running out towards the living room. They heard the door swing open, and two visitors dashed into the kitchen, Chichi bringing up the rear.

"Hi!" Bulma squealed. "I would've been here sooner, but I was helping Mom and Dad prepare for their fancy Christmas Eve business party. And I had to pick up Yamcha. His Mom was out with Mai and his Dad, well, he's OUT." OUT was the code word for 'selling and buying Saiyans in the trade'. "With Ms. La."

"I can't believe Ms. La gave us HOMEWORK over the vacation!" Krillin said.

"Did you hear that she's engaged?" Chichi said. "His name's Mr. Ur, and he's got absolutely NO mind of his own. And I heard he can't spell correctly!"

"Well, I heard that when his fiancé's not around, he's a pro-Saiyan," Launch said.

"I don't care," Vegeta said. "I can't stand people who won't stand up for their beliefs despite what everyone says. It's weakness, and I can't stand the weak."

"Vegeta even respects people who don't fight directly if they always stand up for themselves," Kakarot said.

"Our race firmly believes in the fighting spirit," Celipa said. "Why do you think there are no nursing homes on our planet?"

Master Roshi started laughing.

"I was being serious."

"Oh."

"You know…" Krillin drawled. "I've never known much about the Saiyan race. My grandfather told me that they were scum and I wasn't to associate with them ever…that's why I have this," he stuck out his arm to show his scar from the whiplash, "but I don't believe anything that came out of that man's mouth."

"A wise decision," Celipa said. "He might has well have been talking about himself, a man who whips his own grandson and sells him into slavery! Now, on Vegetasei, people are civilized." She was met with many glares. "I mean that, in GENERAL, earthlings are horrible."

"I just realized I don't know a single thing about the Saiyans," Launch said, untying her apron and hanging it on a peg. "You've been here for around 4 months and you've never told us a thing about it."

"Well…" Celipa drawled. "I guess we better. For starters, I'll tell you your Saiyan names. Chichi, your name is universal, so on both planets you'd have the same name. Krillin, yours would be _Kururin_. Launch, yours would be _Rancha_. There are no L's in the Saiyan language, so when we translate, we substitute L with R. Bulma's would be _Buruma_. Yamcha's is _Yamucha_. Master Roshi, yours would be _Muten Roshi_, and if we were giving you ultimate respect, it would be _Muten Roshi-sama_. Ox-King's is _Gyo Mou_." She made sure had told everyone their Saiyan names before continuing. 

"Fighting, of course, is very important to the Saiyans, but we're not bloodthirsty animals who kill for the sake of killing. Our ancestors, maybe, but more than ¾ of us fight just for the enjoyment and strength it gives us. And, contrary to popular belief, we're not sex maniacs. Most of us have one, two children tops. The most I've ever heard of is three. Our school system is pretty much the same as here, but it stops at around age 13. That's because we have only Sundays and two month's worth of summer off. Most of us get married when we're 14 or 15, and have kids when we're 15. That might sound contradictory to what I said about our sex life, but Saiyan biology is just a little different than Earth's. Most of us get married and stay married. Our divorce rate is 10%, while yours is 50%. We don't believe in slavery. Do it yourself is our motto. Owning slaves is lazy and stingy. Servants are a little different, because they actually get paid."

She took a breath before continuing. "Saiyans also put great stock in astrology. Vegeta, here, is an Aries. Kakarot is Sagittarius. If I have the rest of you correctly…Chichi is a Virgo, Launch is a Libra, Krillin is an Aquarius, Bulma is a Scorpio, and Yamcha is an Aries. Ox and Master Roshi I have yet to look up. We also base our lives around astrology. For instance, it says that Vegeta should train 7-9 AM on Tuesdays, on Aries, Capricorn, and Leo days. So, Vegeta trains on Tuesdays 7-9 AM on those days. And Kakarot, he should train 11 PM to 1 AM on Wednesday nights and Thursday mornings. Since he can't stay up that late, we take his health sign, Taurus, and he trains according to that. So he should train 9 to 11 AM on Fridays on Aries, Taurus, and Cancer days. I'll tell the rest of it later, but I'll go onto something else now."

They nodded, and Celipa continued. "Our grammatical structure is totally different than yours. For instants, _aishiteru_, which means 'I love you' is mixed a little. 'Ai' is our word for love…" Celipa was off and running about the entire Saiyan way of life. It had been a long time since anyone had shown any interest in the Saiyans. It was a revelation to her. 

"And that's about it," she said an hour later.

All of them were enthralled, and they looked disappointed when she stopped.

"Well, all that talking made me hungry," Celipa said.

"I'll get the pancakes right away," Launch said, rushing to the stove.

"I'll help!" Chichi said.

"Me, too!" Bulma said.

"Bulma," Vegeta said, "you can't boil water."

"HEY!"

"Stop it, you two, it's Christmas," Ox-King said.

"Fine," the two of them sulked.

'They make a cute couple,' Celipa thought, stifling a laugh.

The pancakes were ready soon enough. All of them could've fed the three Saiyans, but the aforementioned were gracious enough to take the same amount as the rest of them. Well, Vegeta did sneak one off Yamcha's plate…

"You should be a chef, Launch," Kakarot said.

"_Domo_," Launch said, and smiled. She had picked up a little Saiyan language already.

"Confirmed. They're hooked," Celipa said. "We have to teach them some things now, _oro_ **[**Huh**]**?"

"_Ee _**[**Yeah**]**," Kakarot said, smiling.

"You know what?" Krillin said while they lazed in the living room, digesting breakfast. "You never told us how Saiyans celebrate Christmas."

"A lot like you Earthlings do," Celipa said. "We have the tree and the star, the singing and presents. All of us have different traditions. Our family went to Midnight Mass every Christmas. Of course, YOU fell asleep." Celipa shoved her son's head playfully.

"Hey, so did Radditz!"

"ONCE. We also opened one present on Christmas Eve and saved the rest for the morning. Sometime during Christmas Day we'd visit my sister Kiwa and her family. We'd spend half the day there and get home at, like, 1 in the morning. A few Christmases we went to the palace to visit Vegeta's family instead of my sister's. My husband's family lived too far away for us to visit."

"You people were lucky," Krillin said. "I spent my Christmases cleaning stables." 

"We didn't have much of a Christmas on Earth. We were slaves just the same as on the holy days as we were on Mondays."

"Before my parents died," Launch spoke up, "they told me that Saiyans had no religion at all."

"It's a common mistake. When Jesus allegedly ascended to Heaven he visited other planets. A good deal of us already believed in God. He converted many before leaving for another planet. Of course, there are millions of Shintoists, Buddhists, Jews, Muslims, Pagans, Wiccans, you-name-it-we-have-it, on our planet. Same as anywhere."

"How do you say Merry Christmas in Saiyan?" Chichi piped up.

"_Kurisumasu omedeto_," Kakarot said. "And _Shinnen omedeto_ means Happy New Year."

"_Kurisumasu omedeto_," Chichi repeated. "Cool."

"And December 24th is _Juunigatsu Nijuuyokka_. The 25th would be _Juunigatsu Nijuugo-nichi_. And this is winter, or _Huyu_."

Chichi glanced at the clock. "Hey, it's almost time for the tree lighting at the square!" she said. "We always watch it every Christmas…I mean, _Kurisumasu_."

Chichi went for the remote and turned on the TV. She switched it to channel 4 and sat back while the others took their places.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special report," a newscaster said. "3 Saiyan slaves, ages 14, 12, and 7, have decided to rebel against their masters. They are currently holding their mistress and her daughter hostage at 493 Tillerman Avenue, Kame Island. Police have tried to stop the kidnapping, but all attempts thus far have been futile…"

"Tillerman Avenue…" Kakarot mused. "That's not far from here."

"A few blocks south of us," Chichi said.

Vegeta smirked and eyed Celipa. "Shall we…"

Celipa smiled. "Kakarot, I think it's time the Resistance starts."

"I think so, too."

OOH, the Resistance! See how it all begins!

Remember, I'm still taking authors! If you want to be in here, review me and tell me if you want to be a Saiyan, Human Resistance fighter, Human slave-holder, or Soldier under Frieza.

REVIEW!!


	11. We Don't Have To Hurt Anymore

Disclaimer-See chapter 1

We Don't Have To Hurt Anymore

Jo Lynn, a 14-year-old female Saiyan, grinned as she watched the police try to rescue her kidnapped mistresses. Human were too cautious. They bullied their slaves but actually feared them, and so restrained them with _ki _collars. But humans were also stupid. They didn't know that Saiyans were observant. They didn't know that Saiyans watched their every move.

And they didn't know that Jo Lynn, Willow, and Calis knew exactly where the keys to their collars were hidden.

Jo Lynn spun her gun on her finger.

"Stop doing that," Calis hissed. "You'll get us all killed."

Calis was cautious, too. He hadn't wanted his breaking free to become a television broadcast. All he wanted to do was scare his mistresses and escape under the cover of night. But Jo Lynn had different plans. And Willow, her sister, was her supporter. Jo Lynn and Willow against Calis. Guess who won.

"Oh, calm down, Calis," Willow said in a bored voice. Willow was 7, but she had the mind of a 17-year-old. She could drive people crazy and say things to 'Kill a sailor', as she put it. 

"Yeah, Calis, we have to get our point across," Jo Lynn said, smirking. She cocked her pistol and aimed it at the air.

Calis grabbed her arm and yanked it down. "I'm freakin' serious, Jo. Stop screwing around with that thing."

"Naughty, naughty, Calis!" Willow said, smirking.

"Shut up, those aren't curses."

(A/N: Yeah, otherwise I'd have to censor them!)

Jo Lynn wrenched her arm free. "Shut up, Calis. We're teaching these _Chikyuu-jins_ not to mess with the Saiyans. Don't you want that? After they killed your brother and sold your parents?"

Calis growled. "Don't talk about him."

"What? It's not his fault the humans were afraid of him. Don't you want revenge?"

"What I want," Calis said in a low, threatening voice, "is for the monarchy to be re-established and the prince to be on the throne. Since that won't happen, I want you to PUT THAT GUN DOWN NOW."

"Hmmm…sorry, she can't," Willow said for her sister.

"Willow! You annoying little…Jo Lynn, make your sister shut up!"

"Why? We ain't slaves. At least, we aren't anymore."

Jo Lynn stepped onto the porch and raised her gun to the sky. "All right!" she shouted. "Our terms are simple. Just give us our freedom and we'll let Ivy and little Kay go."

The police didn't respond.

"No? Well, then, I guess this hold-up will continue. Such a shame though, for something like this to happen on Christmas Eve."

Jo Lynn went back inside.

Kakarot, Vegeta, Krillin, Chichi, Launch, Ox, Celipa, and Master Roshi rounded the corner onto Tillerman Avenue. The house was 2 houses down from the corner.

The police were surprised to see the Saiyan Avengers, as Vegeta and Kakarot were known, here. Remembering what happened to Mr. Cuff and the trucker, they stepped back.

"What's going on here?" Ox asked the police.

"Those Saiyan in there," one said, "are trying to gain their freedom by holding their mistresses hostage. They go by the names Jo Lynn, Calis, and Willow."

"Jo Lynn isn't a Saiyan name…" Celipa said thoughtfully. "It must be Earth-given. That meant she'd been separated when she was little, probably at 1 or 2 or so. Can't blame her for wanting to get out."

Master Roshi turned to the policemen who spoke. "Give us 10 minutes, officers, and we can have this cleaned up."

The officer stared, open-mouthed. The Saiyan Avengers were supposed to help Saiyans, not Humans. "Why? You're pro-Saiyan."

"We are pro-mankind, Officer," Celipa said. "ALL of mankind. Whether you be Earthlings or Saiyans or Crystallinian (A/N: Crystalline is Frieza's home planet) or God knows whatever else, if you are suffering unjustly, we come to your aid. (A/N: Catchy, ain't it?) Now, move off so we can step in."

The police were flabbergasted, to say the least. They stepped aside.

Kakarot and Vegeta went in first, followed by Chichi and Krillin, Launch Bulma and Yamcha next, and Celipa bringing up the rear. Master Roshi and Ox stayed outside to explain their intentions to all the reporters.

Calis was the first to see them. "Holy $#!t, it's the prince and Kakarot."

"Oh my God, no way!" Jo Lynn said, and her raised hand sporting the pistol dropped to her side.

Willow, for once, was speechless.

Chichi pulled up beside Kakarot. She was worried. Very worried. After seeing the spectacle of Kakarot's mother, she never wanted to see a hurt slave again. She knew it would hurt Kakarot, and she never wanted that to happen. "You're just burying yourself in deeper, you know that? There are, like, a million cops out there. If you give up now, you can at least still live!"

"Oh, what do you know?" Willow snapped at the older girl. "You aren't a Saiyan! You don't have to go what we go through! You dumb-@$$ _Chikyuu-jins _just sit around and watch us kill ourselves…"

"That's enough!" Kakarot snapped at Willow, cutting her off. "Chichi has done nothing to you and she can't undo what's been done by her kind. If you would just open your eyes for a God damn minute, maybe you'd see she was trying to help you!"

"All right, shut up!" Launch yelled. Launch hated fighting, physical or oral, and she did her best to prevent it. "Listen, Jo Lynn, Calis, Willow. We're here to get you out. Now, you can pick a fight or you can help us, but either way, we're getting you out of here."

"_Hai_._ Domo arigato_," Jo Lynn said, putting her hand on Willow's shoulder. "That's quite enough, Willow."

"_Demo_… **[**But…**]**" Willow said. 

"But nothing, Willow," Jo Lynn said. "Whether they are Human or Saiyans, we need their help. The police aren't giving up. You must have realized this."

Willow was once again speechless. Jo Lynn was like a rock, her rock. Jo Lynn was unshakable and didn't need help. And here she was taking help from an Earthling!

Celipa, who had been silent for the entire conversation, spoke up. "We need to go." Calis started heading for the front door, put Celipa put a hand on his arm. "No. There are police waiting to take you into custody. We have to escape."

Vegeta, Kakarot, and Celipa took Jo Lynn, Calis, and Willow out the back, while the humans went to the front. "The Saiyans are waiting inside to be taken into custody," Bulma said quickly.

As the police rushed in, Krillin, Chichi, Launch, and Bulma ran to Master Roshi and Ox. "Come on, we have to go!" Yamcha hissed.

"What? What for?" Master Roshi asked.

"Celipa and the boys took the three slaves into the woods!" Launch whispered.

Chichi tugged on her father's arm. "Papa, we need to go. The police will be back soon, and we can't be found out!"

The 6 Humans ran away just as the police came out yelling. "Hey! There's no one in here!"

Celipa pulled the younger Saiyans into a cave. "All right," she said breathlessly, "I think you should be safe here. But you realize we can never be seen by Humans again, right?"

"Not that I care," Willow said, scoffing.

"Willow," Jo Lynn said warningly. 

"Whatever." Willow walked about 30 feet away and sat down, turning her back to her sister and the other Saiyans.

"Please forgive Willow," Jo Lynn said. "She's been through a lot, and she's only 7…I'm double her age, but she's been through double of what I have…Willow can remember our parents. I can't, so I can't feel her pain. I was captured first, and then the rest of my family. I was sold to Mistress Ivy right off the bat, when I was…1 and a half, I believe. Ivy was cruel, and so was her daughter Kay. Ivy never hit us, but she'd insult us…our heritage…called us _Ramen_-_atama_ **[**Noodle-Head (A/N: Ramen is a type of Japanese noodles served hot or cold, and Ivy is using it to be derogatory)**]**and all Saiyans should be slaves because of our inferior brains. And Kay was sadistic; she loved to watch us cry. But that was nothing compared to what happened to Willow."

"Why did they do to her?" Celipa asked.

"She was just 5…they turned her _ki_ collar up to the maximum that wouldn't kill her, and then beat her. This was to break her spirit. And our parents…they were just 3 feet away, made to watch her suffer. They separated them all, my mother, my father, Willow. They sent Willow to a huge plantation. They shackled her to the other Saiyans and forced her to harvest in the fields. Since they were shackled together, whenever one Saiyan made a mistake, the others did too, and they were all punished for it. They sold Willow within two months to a plantation worse than the first…they tied her to the ground and beat her to let her know they were boss, and they sent her off to work the tractor. She was 6…she couldn't handle it."

Jo Lynn wiped away tears for her sister. "She was beaten and sold to Ivy, where I was. I knew from the branding that she was my little sister, and I told her I'd always protect her from Humans. Since then, she's come to see me as a rock, an unshakable stone…and it shattered her to see me take help from Humans, our sworn enemy."

Jo Lynn went over to Willow and whispered something. Willow burst into tears and hugged her sister tight.

"What did you say to her?" Celipa asked when Jo Lynn came back.

"I told her that we are safe now…we don't have to hurt anymore." 

Hence the name of the chapter.

REVIEW!!


	12. He Hath Prepared For Them A City

Disclaimer-DBZ is not mine, nor is Chaos Theory, nor is the Bible

Current Date-Very early December 25th 

Ages:

Kakarot, Vegeta, Chichi, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Launch-10

Jo Lynn-14

Calis-12

Willow-7

Celipa-25

Ox King-35

Master Roshi-54

On with the fic

He Hath Prepared For Them A City

Celipa was a very religious woman. And one thing that kept her going when she was separated from her family was her faith. (A/N: If you watch Passions, Celipa is kinda like Pilar.)

She had been standing guard over the children while they slept, until the danger had passed. She picked up her pocket Bible and began reading, having nothing better to do with herself.

"Celipa?" a voice whispered.

Celipa put down the holy book. "Chichi, yes, it's us. Come in."

Chichi, followed by the others, filed into the cave. "We didn't go back to the house…it was already swarming with police," Launch explained. "We came straight into the woods and tried to find you."

"And you've succeeded admirably," Celipa said.

Krillin kicked at a stone. "What a way to spend Christmas."

Celipa smiled. "Oh, there are much worse ways to spend it." She gestured into the cave. "Make yourselves comfortable, and try to sleep."

The others wandered, but Chichi stayed near Celipa.

"Chichi, you really must be tired," Celipa said. "Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

Chichi shook her head. "I was wondering…you didn't say much about Saiyans in love, just that they marry young."

"Well, Saiyans…they fall in love just as well as any other race," Celipa said. "It takes time, but not a long as the others…we are not ashamed to love. We are a very bold race, so everyone tells the one they've fallen for exactly how they feel. And usually, the love is mutual."

"I was wondering…do…do Saiyans fall in love with people…not of the Saiyan race?"

"I've never heard of it happening, but it's po…oh." Celipa stopped short. Suddenly, she grinned and patted Chichi's cheek. "A few more years, _chibi_ Chichi, and you'll be ready."

"But I don't know…how can I tell if he feels the same?"

"If I know my son, and I do, he feels a little shy. On Earth, your awkward stage happens at 13, but for us, it's at 10. But you can see he really likes you by what he does. He continually spends time with you. And he gave you the bracelet for you birthday. And look how he defended you from Willow. He likes you. The only question I have is why are you feeling it so early?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I've been living with you people for awhile?"

"Maybe." Celipa smiled. "I look forward to having you as a daughter-in-law. But hold onto him, okay? Remember, I told you Saiyans put great stock in Chaos."

"Unpredictability?"

"Yes. You do everything in your power to keep him, Chichi, and let the world play itself out. Chances are, your love won't end, but it can be suppressed, changed, even covered by another. You understand?"

Chichi nodded.

"Just try to keep him, and we'll hear wedding bells ring." Celipa ruffled Chichi's hair. "I'll be able to call you _musume_ **[**Daughter**]**."

"I'll try…_'Kaasan_ **[**Mom**]**."

The 1st rays of dawn were coming over the horizon.

"It's beautiful," Celipa whispered.

"Mmm." Kakarot was waking up from where he had slept, leaning against her.

"You remember sunrises on Vegetasei?" Celipa asked.

"Yeah." Kakarot turned over on his back and stretched, then straightened up. "So, _Mama_, what are we going to do now? We can't go back to Kame House."

"I want…" a voice said behind them, and they turned to see Willow.

"What, Willow? What do you want?" Celipa asked.

"To go back to Vegetasei."

Celipa sighed. "Willow, we can't."

"Yes, we can." Now Jo Lynn was up. 

"What?" Everyone was slowly rising now.

"Before we took Ivy and Kay hostage," Jo Lynn said, "we looked into it. There's a flight leaving for Vegetasei in two days at the Kame Island airport."

"And how are we supposed to…"

Jo Lynn reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of money. "We only meant to take enough for us to leave, but I was so crazed at the time that I took everything form their safe. Last night I counted. We have enough for all of us. Even the humans."

Celipa stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my Lord," Chichi whispered behind them.

Celipa slowly picked up the Bible she had been reading hours ago and read where she had left off. Her voice was quiet but powerful in the damp, dark cave, and all could hear her.

"They desire a city, even a Heavenly, where God is not ashamed to be called their God, for he hath prepared for them a city."

She put it down and looked up. "Our prayers have been answered. We are going home."

I got the idea for this chapter when we read The Man Without A Country in my Reading class. Read that book, it's very good. It's about a guy called Philip Nolan who supported Aaron Burr, denounced the US, and said he never wanted to hear of it again. He got his wish. It's very sad but very good.

REVIEW!!

OOOOOHHHH!

Wait! Advertising!

I posted a Reba story that's got no reviews. It's called What Do You Say. If you like Reba, please R/R it! Just clicky on my name.

Enough of that…

REVIEW!!


	13. Starting The Journey

Disclaimer-Dragonball Z and the song are not mine

Starting The Journey

"Where's a _henshin_ **[**Transformation**]** pen when you need it?" Kakarot joked.

Now that they were leaving for Vegetasei, disguises were necessary. Roshi was serving as Ox's father, Bulma was pretending to be his granddaughter. Celipa, Kakarot, Vegeta, Krillin, Chichi, and Yamcha, Jo Lynn, Willow, and Calis were supposed to be his slaves. Roshi was returning them to Vegetasei with 'they are unable to learn Earth ways and therefore are no use to us' as an excuse.

A shadow slunk at the edge of the cave, signifying that Roshi returned from his late-night sneak back into Kame Island, bringing with him fake IDs. He had also left notes to Bulma and Yamcha's parents, saying that for their children's safety, they wouldn't be returning for a long time.

"It's good to have friends in dark places," Roshi said, distributing the fake IDs. "I also have this for my disguise." Roshi picked a wig out of the bag he was carrying and set it on his head, complete with a derby.

"Oh, my Lord," Celipa said. "You look nothing like Master Roshi!"

"That's the point."

Celipa made a face at him and looked at her fake ID. "So I'm Faschia now, eh?"

"Yep."

"Apparently, I'm Goku again," Kakarot said. "Who told you that was my nickname?"

"Krillin. Or, I should say, Kururin."

Every black-haired Human, and Krillin, was given their Saiyan name. Chichi's name, since it was universal, was not changed. That was the trick. Police would be looking for a group of people with all their names changed. Keeping her name would throw them off a little, because they'd be thinking that nobody could be that stupid. Besides, Chichi had been a popular name when she was born, so, she might be one Chichi or another.

Bulma's name, of course, had to be changed to another Earth name. Instead of using Gwendolyn, her middle name, they called her Tiffany. (A/N: I chose this because Tiffany Vollmer plays Bulma on the show. BTW, Eric Johnson-Vale plays the hot and dreamy Mirai Trunks. And Eric ain't to bad-looking either…rrrrr) Ox King changed his name to Rex. A Master Roshi was now Jackie Chun.

Jo Lynn wanted her old Saiyan name, which she had been told sometime during her years of bondage, and that was Lettusa. Willow's name stayed the same, for the same reasons as Chichi's, and because it was also a Saiyan name. Calis changed his to Cumba.

Of course, they had worn the same clothes ever since Christmas Eve. The police knew that. So, while the boys turned away—though Roshi did try to sneak a peek, which earned him a smack—the girls switched outfits, and then vice versa.

Celipa stepped outside and looked at the sun. "It's time."

The airport was crowded, not so much with travelers and employees as it was with security.

"They figured we'd pull something like this," Jo Lynn whispered.

"Thank you, Mistress Obvious," Bulma said sarcastically.

Jo Lynn made a face at the younger girl. 

"Come on!" Roshi said, gesturing for them to follow. They scrambled to catch up.

Master Roshi led them towards the counter, and their hearts began to pound harder. The shuttle to Vegetasei was just 20 feet away!

"Taking your slave to Vegetasei, eh?" the receptionist said, scanning all their ID cards. "Why?"

"They can't learn English," Master Roshi said with a flick of the hand. "They are no use to us."

"That so?" The receptionist leaned over towards Kakarot and said slowly, "Do-you-un-der-stand-En-glish?"

Kakarot put on an ignorant grin and a confused look. "_Nani_ **[**What**]**?"

"Don't bother," Master Roshi said. "I've been trying to teach them for awhile."

"That's so?" the receptionist reiterated. Then he pointed to Chichi. "And what about this one? She doesn't have a tail."

"It was cut off," Master Roshi said, but he was getting nervous.

"Hmmm." The receptionist seemed to believe it. "Enjoy your flight."

They started moving down the aisle as another group went to the counter.

A Saiyan stood at the end of the aisle, apparently the passenger's greeter. He turned around to wish them a good flight, and what he and they saw made his, Celipa, and Kakarot's hearts skip beats.

"_Papa_…" Kakarot whispered, staring wide-eyed.

Celipa brushed her hand against his head, warning him not to say anything. Until they were in the safety of their private cabin, they had to pretend they were ignorant, know-nothing slaves.

But as they passed, Celipa lingered. She and Bardock looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, but seemed like an eternity to them.

Slowly, Celipa raised her hand and put her palm on her heart, her fingers spread. "_Aishiteru_," she whispered.

"_Aishiteru_," he whispered back.

She hurried on, her head low so no one could see the tears in her eyes.

Their cabin was a large and comfortable 1st-class one, but Celipa and Kakarot didn't pay much attention to it. Celipa sat on her bed and stayed silent for a long time. Kakarot talked with the other kids, but every once in a while threw a worried glance at his mother. He had wanted to see his father again for a long time, but it caused even more heartache than when he hadn't seen him. And his mother seemed to be ill with grief.

"_Mama_," he whispered, going over to her. "Is everything okay?"

"_Hai, hai. Gen'ki desu_ **[**Yes, yes. I'm fine**]**." But she looked the exact opposite.

"If you're sure…" Kakarot said uncertainly.

Celipa nodded.

Kakarot sighed. "_Mama_, _sumimasen_ **[**excuse me**]**, but you're not fooling anyone."

Celipa gave him a weak smile. "I'm that transparent, eh?"

Kakarot nodded.

She sighed. "Seeing your father again…wasn't what I expected. But I'll be fine. We're going home, Kakarot, and as soon as we are free and we have money, I will buy back your father and brother, and my sister, her husband, and her son. You'll see. All will be well." She glanced at the clock. "Get to bed, Kakarot. It's late."

Deep into the night, Kakarot's eyes opened. Careful not to wake Chichi, who was next to him, (A/N: Yank your mind outta the gutter! They're 10, for God's sake, and they have 13 people in one room! They have to share a bed. AAAGGHH *Tries to get nasty thoughts out of her head*) he sat up I the darkened room and looked over to his mother's bed.

She wasn't there. Kakarot looked around in the darkness. He locked onto her _ki_ in any instant. She was standing by the window, and she was…singing. She was singing softly to herself.

When I look back on these times

And the dreams we left behind

I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get

To have you in my life

When I look back on these days

I'll look and see your face

You were right there for me

In my dreams, I'll always see you soar across the sky

In my heart, there'll always be a place for you for all my life 

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am, there you'll be

And everywhere I am, there you'll be

Well, you showed me how it feels

To have the sky within my reach

And I always will remember

All the strength you gave to me

Your love made me make it through

Oh, I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

In my dreams, I'll always see you soar across the sky

In my heart, there'll always be a place for you for all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am, there you'll be

And everywhere I am, there you'll be

'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength

And I wanna thank you now for all the ways

You were right there for me

You were right there for me

For always

In my dreams, I'll always see you soar across the sky

In my hear, there'll always be a place for you for all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

And everywhere I am, there you'll be

And everywhere I am, there you'll be

There you'll be

Kakarot slipped out of bed and went over to Celipa. He hugged his mother around the waist, and she clasped her hands behind his back.

They stood there for a long time.

REVIEW!!


	14. Home, Or What It Is Now

Disclaimer-Dragonball Z is not mine

Home…Or What It Is Now

After a two-day journey, they were nearing Vegetasei.

"It's beautiful," Chichi said, standing at the port window and looking out onto the planet; a mass of perfectly blended yellow and green

"I never saw it from up here," Kakarot said. "The ship I came on didn't have any windows, or many doors, for that matter."

Only 10 feet away, Launch was practicing her Saiyan while Vegeta listened.

"OK, I heard this one from a Saiyan on the shuttle," Launch said. "_Biiro mo ippon onegai shimasu._"

Celipa tried to stifle her laughter by pretending to cough into her hand. Launch noticed. "What? What did I say?"

Vegeta snickered. "You just said 'Please bring me another bottle of beer'."

"WHAT?!"

Celipa giggled into her hand. Krillin laughed as well.

Bulma was sitting in front of the cabin's computer, reading fanfiction. (A/N: Haha. I've got so many good ideas I could just throw up) Yamcha stood over her shoulder, reading along with her.

And the plane landed with Vegeta, Celipa, and Krillin laughing, Launch blushing, Bulma and Yamcha reading, and Kakarot and Chichi admiring the view. (A/N: The others weren't doing anything worth mentioning)

"Oh my God," Celipa breathed, looking up into the night sky. "I'd forgotten…I'd forgotten how beautiful it is."

Willow shut her mouth on a firm line. She remembered it, but all she could think of was hearing her parents weep over her lost sister, and then being captured.

Calis remembered as well, but he only remembered the place of his birth as the best place he'd ever lived. It was certainly better than being manservant to Ivy, made to wait on her all day, every day, even in the middle of the night.

Vegeta remembered, and he kept quiet, like Willow. And Kakarot remembered a little, and gazed around with wondering eyes, as did the Earthlings who had never been here.

Roshi waved his arm and flagged down a passing Saiyan. "Hello, sir. Would you be so kind as to show us the way to a hotel?

The Saiyan looked puzzled. "_Nani_?"

"He doesn't understand English," Celipa said. She stepped in front of Roshi and spoke. "_Hoteru ni tomari tai n desu ga. Hoteru doku_ **[**We'd like to stay in a Western-style hotel. Where is a Western-style hotel**]**?" (A/N: Earth is west of Vegetasei, so Earth-like hotels are called Western-style hotels)

"_Are_ **[**That over there**]**," the Saiyan said, pointing to a building to the right of them. 

"_Domo arigato_," Celipa said, bobbing her head, and the Saiyan passed on as the group headed towards the hotel.

"There never were Western hotels here before," Willow said snappishly.

"You have an amazing memory for someone who left home at 5 years old," Jo Lynn remarked dryly, airing out the sheets that had come with the room.

"Hn," Willow said.

"Honestly, you'd think you WERE 17 instead of 7," Jo Lynn muttered.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Alrighty, tomorrow we go find a place to live," Celipa said, entering the room. "I wish we could move into our old house, but I don't know if it's still standing. Besides, it's only made for 4 people."

"We need a small mansion to house all of us," Krillin said.

"Seriously," Yamcha said.

Bulma looked up from the TV she'd been watching. "Celipa, going house-finding is not a good idea."

"Why not?" Kakarot asked.

Bulma pointed towards the TV. "Hasn't anyone been listening to the news? There's a killer around."

The group huddled around the TV. 

"We don't know her name. They just call her SB. She's an ex-slave Half-Saiyan. And apparently, she wants revenge. She's also not a big fan of us Humans."

"Who can blame her?" Willow said.

"WILLOW!" Jo Lynn yelled.

"Sorry." 

"SB, eh?" Celipa said. "Never heard of her."

"They think she's around Jo Lynn's age," Bulma said. "13 or 14."

"That would explain it," Celipa said. "Listen, I'm pretty much over my jet lag, but looking at you kids…you look like you're about to pass out. Bed. Now."

"_Mama_…" Kakarot complained.

"Now."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kakarot stumbled into the bed that he had designated as his own.

SB, otherwise known as Shoshi Beri, cocked her pistol. Her _ki_ attacks were too powerful and could be detected. A simple pistol, however could not.

She aimed at a tree and shot. Within seconds, some unidentified animal fell out. Without bothering to pick it up and find out what it was, she walked away. It felt good to shoot something. And it was good target practice, too.

I am SOOOO sorry for shortness and lateness. I really hope Shoshi Beri and Willow likes what I'm doing with their characters. Shoshi and Willow will eventually come around to be nice to Chichi and crew. But I cant' say anymore, or it'll ruin it!

REVIEW!!


End file.
